A Passion So Sweet (Hiatus - Possible discontinuance)
by WalkTheDarkAlone
Summary: When Tobias breaks up with Tris and Uriah is there to take his place
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Tris," Tobias says for the hundredth time that night. She was finally starting to understand that he was breaking up with her, and it was slowly killing her inside. "I wish we could worked out, or had a happy ending like you had planned for us.." He trails off, seeing her shake her head in denial as her eyes fill with innocent tears. "I just wish, I just wish we could have worked out." With that Tobias turns and walks away, leaving Tris to crumple to the floor of the Pit and begin sobbing uncontrollably. This is where Uriah found her hours later, with dust stained cheeks and tear tracks in them.

"What happened Tris?" he demands, "Who's ass do I need to kick?" Quickly Tris flings her lithe frame into Uriah's arms, and she re-tells the story of what has become of her and Tobias, starting with all the fighting during the war, to how they couldn't stand a minute near each other anymore. "Oh, my poor girl.." Uriah whispers compassionately, holding her a bit closer than a friend would but not caring at the moment.

"Its terrible Uriah, I don't think I'll be able to love again…" She whimpers softly, sobbing harder. He thinks, 'You can love me, I've always loved you but he's always stopped me.' She looks up at him as if she can read his thoughts, her eyes full of confusion. "I'm so scared I'll get hurt if I try again, I don't want to hurt like this again…"

"I say you take a chance hun, I say you learn to move on and love again.." he speaks slowly as if approaching a wounded animal and not wanting to scare her off as she leans down and places a kiss upon her soft lips, tenderly yet filled with a sweet passion, much like the one she shared with Tobias but stronger, and it makes her ache for more. So she kisses back avidly, kissing him with a fiery passion and wrapping her arms around his waist loosely as his hand tangle into her silky hair. He slowly pulls away reluctantly, eyes glittering as he whispers the three forbidden words, "I love you Beatrice Prior.."

"I-" she gets cut off by Uriah's finger, as he explains he wants to hear it when she's ready, not when he is, so she can be sure that that's how she truly feels about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Uriah and Tris sat together on the floor for quite a few hours before Uriah steadied her on her feet, keeping an arm around her waist, the other holding onto her hand gently. "I'm sorry he did that to yo0u Tris, I don't think anyone saw it coming.." He murmurs reassuringly as he leans down to kiss the top of her head, tightening the grip on her waist and pulling her closer to his side as he spots Tobias. "Don't look now but our little heart-breaker is right. Over. There." Uriah speaks with venom in his voice, pissed at Tobias for hurting his Tris.

"I can't look at him Uriah, I don't think I can handle it at the moment..." She whimpers softly as her eyes meet Tobias' cold ones as he sees the way Uriah is holding onto her, crying again and becoming over-emotional.

"Well, I see you didn't waste any time closing in on her Uriah," Tobias states coldly staring at Uriah with a stone cold glare of almost… Jealousy? Was he really jealous of Uriah? "Don't you think she's too broken and unfixable for you? Or are you hoping she can fix the gap that your friends that they left when they found you were Divergent?" Uriah's eyes darken at the mention of his old friends, thinking of the new, loyal ones that had replaced the old and is thankful for them.

"Shut the fuck up Tobias," Tris states angrily, eyes cold and hardened against him, "Don't act like a jealous fool, you were the one that let me go, not the other way around so you have not a single right to be jealous of what I've already found!" This causes Tobias to storm off, pissed at how Tris is treating him now, like he was never anything to him.

"Thank you Tris, you didn't have to though, I would've held my own…" He trails off as he sees the protective glint in her eyes, smiling just slightly to him as he again leans down to kiss her with a feather-light compassion he's always felt for her, and has always wanted to express but never has. She kisses back just as delicately, hoping to distract him from the argument they just had with Tobias, hoping to make him feel better and hoping to let him know that she cared for him, maybe more than she knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Tri smiled and invited Uriah into her room, sitting on her bed and gauging his reaction. He seemed nervous, like he didn't want to be here, which made her smile. "Its alright if you leave Uriah, I can tell this is awkward for you." He looks at her, his eyes cloudy and confused.

"Why did you bring me here Tris, I didn't think you would use me for sex…" He stammers out, eyes flitting between her and the bed. Tris shakes her head slowly, a giggle erupting from her throat as she explains that she wanted to see if this was just lust or if he truly felt something for her. "Oh, that's relieving… I thought you were using me for a second there. I would never had thought.." He trails off as she stand up and kisses him.

"I would never use you like that Uriah, you're so special to me… You've always been so kind and sweet to me, and taken care of me… I'm so thankful of that and I'm so happy we could be more than friends, because you've always made me so happy..." she whispers the last part, her eyes closing slowly and allowing her self to get lost in the dream like state of his lips. She wraps her arms around his neck loosely, eyes fluttering slightly as she presses close to him and the kiss deepens. He allows his hands to slip up her hips and under her blouse before he pulls away, whispering something about getting carried away and just holding her close to his chest.

"I'm so glad we could be more than friends too," he whispers. She smiles and slips from his grasp, laying on the bed and tapping the spot beside her. Slowly he lays beside her, eyes closing just as slowly as he wraps his arms around her waist protectively and pulling her once again close to his toned chest, whispering sweet nothings against her hair. She has a ghost of a smile on her face as she falls asleep clutching his shirt. As he goes to leave she whimpers in protest, eyes opening. He lays back beside her and holds her so she knows he won't leave her, not now, and not ever. This is where they both fell asleep, in the arms of their lovers and content to be nowhere else but right there, right then.


End file.
